


days of our past

by sweetdustx



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdustx/pseuds/sweetdustx
Summary: seungho is very surprised when jaeduck says he has hung out with woohyuk in kangta's radio show





	days of our past

**Author's Note:**

> my first finished work, i hope you guys like it!

They are on their way home when Seungho’s curiosity gets the best of him and makes him ask.

“So—uh—you hang out with Woohyuk?”

Seungho was honest to god surprised when Jaeduck confessed in Kangta's radio show that he has hung out with Jang Woohyuk because how the hell did that even happen.

Now Seungho is definitely not jealous, why would he when he has complete trust in his boyfriend and he definitely did not feel threatened by Woohyuk of all people.

The question comes out of complete curiosity because what would they even talk about. Okay so maybe they both love dancing, they both have a knack for cooking and are from Gyeongsang-do and are very neat and clean and yeah maybe they do have plenty of stuff in common but that doesn’t mean anything. Seungho has a lot in common with other people too and yet he doesn’t hang out with them. Besides they are Woohyuk and Jaeduck, two rivals and declared enemies back in the 90s how on god’s earth were they freely enjoying rides and drinking, that just doesn’t make any sense.

Jaeduck turns to look at him, “Sometimes.” he replies. “Why?”

“Nothing I just—you never told me.”

“Should I tell you everything I do then?” Seungho flinches at the passive-aggressive comment.

“That’s not what I meant. I just find it weird how you never really…mentioned it.”

“It just was a few times, we usually go out and have a drink. That’s pretty much it.” The younger shrugs and pulls out his phone.

“’Few’? You mean you guys hung out more than once?” Seungho asks in disbelief.

“Hyung, are you possibly jealous?”

“No! I just—uh, not…I—listen, how would you feel if I told you I’ve been hanging out with Suwon or Jiwon without you knowing?”

“You already hang out with Jiwon without me and I would feel very happy if you hung out with Suwon as you two are very important people in my life.”

“Ugh Jaeduck-ah, why do you have to be so nice and pure all the time.”

“Well not always,” He says with a shy smile. “But tell you what, how about we three have a drink at home this Friday? Woohyuk is the only one who hasn’t visted our house yet. It would be nice if he comes and you guys reconnect.”

The last bit made Seungho suddenly turn to him. “Reconnect? Did he say something? Do you guys, like, talk about me?”

“Why?” Jaeduck asks with an innocent look on his face. “Hyung, do you think the only thing we do is talk about is you?”

“Me?” He laughs nervously. “Of course not, why would I think that.”

“Well, I can understand if you think about it since you told me about, you know, your thing.”

“Our thing.” He repeats.

“Hyung, don’t worry we mostly talk about dancing and other things—and sometimes you do come up but I promise it’s never bad.”

Here’s the thing, when they began their relationship Seungho and Jaeduck decided that they would be one hundred percent honest about everything. That’s how Seungho ended up finding out about Sechskies reuniting before everybody else did or how Jaeduck finds out first whenever Seungho does something but that’s beside the point. Back then they talked about everything that came up, be it past relationships or lovers or partners. Woohyuk’s name never really came up since Jaeduck never really asked and Seungho never really talked about it. Not because he didn’t want to, it just never really came up.

They were watching Seungho and Woohyuk’s SNL sketch when the question came up. In all fairness Jaeduck only asked as a joke, really. He knows fan culture very well are and how they would pair two members together according to their interactions within the group, and he also knew how “Tohyuk” was a very popular couple back then.

“Was Tohyuk real, hyung?”

And cue to Seungho actually choking on the beer he was drinking. After a lot of coughing and Jaeduck hitting him on the back he replied.

“Us? Well you know, we—we uh, we lived together and well you know how things were, I mean, we couldn’t even go outside and fans were always watching our every move even if we had a girlfriend we weren’t able to see each other or do anything. And, I mean, we were kids back then you know how everything seems so easy when you are that age, so we made a decision that wasn’t not going to affect us in the long run because we needed to protect our images and the group and—”

The short answer was yes.

And the long answer was that yes they were a thing back then and the reason why Seungho never really talked about his “thing” with Woohyuk was because it ended up ugly. Not the kind of ugly that leaves you crying at three am with a tube of ice cream while binge watching Gilmore girls, more like the kind of ugly that ended up with a very awkward talk between the two of them that resulted in way more awkward interactions albeit all of that was in private since they couldn’t have their fans or the media noticing the sudden change.  But things got better after, the awkwardness didn’t last long and things more or less went back to normal.

Not everything was bad though. Seungho recalls how they used to seek comfort in each other after a failed dance practice or when their managers scolded them. It was never meant to be more than sex and they had agreed on that. But Seungho eventually fell for Woohyuk, it was impossible not to.

So one day it came out, those three words that they thought were forbidden to say to one another. Woohyuk immediately put a stop to it and Seungho understood, really, he did. So they stopped sleeping together at night and stopped their secret make out sessions at three am in the cramped dance practice room they used to have, they stopped talking about their dreams and goals while cuddling and well, Seungho eventually fell out of love.

In hind sight, Seungho thought, it was for the best given that his thing with Woohyuk was never meant to last much longer since H.O.T disbanded soon after they stopped sleeping together, then they decided to form jtL and the rest is history. He believes that jtL wouldn’t have worked out if they kept their thing going.

He talked about all of this with Jaeduck and the younger understood and never really pushed further the conversation.

And it has been a while since Woohyuk and Seungho stopped going out to drink or had a chat but things like that are meant to happen even to the closest friendships. He figures it’s just life.

So Jaeduck actually arranges for Woohyuk to go over to their house on Friday and how the hell did he even have his number Seungho thoughts to himself, but Woohyuk agrees and then it’s settled. They would make dinner, as long as Seungho promises not to try any new or crazy recipes, and Woohyuk would bring the drinks.

“Don’t you find it awkward?” Tony finally asks while Jaeduck checked the kimchi-jjigae he was cooking.

“Find what awkward?”

“I mean, you are my current boyfriend and, in a way, Woohyuk and I …well we weren’t boyfriends but we used to hook up so…don’t you find the whole thing—I don’t know…awkward?”

“Well,” Jaeduck turns off the stove and goes to sit in Seungho’s lap. “I guess I am not really someone who gets stuck in the past…Do you want to know why we started talking?”

“Why?”

“Do you remember that box full of photos and memorabilia I gave you in your birthday?” Jaeduck explains while sweetly caressing Seungho’s hair.

“Yes.”

“I got Woohyuk’s phone number so he could, let’s say, sell me some original H.O.T merch and photos from back then…imagine if the fans knew about this…a sechskies member collecting H.O.T memorabilia…how outrageous.”

They both laugh and Jaeduck leaned in for a kiss and Seungho pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. Jaeduck begins to make himself more comfortable in his boyfriends lap when Seungho suddenly pulls away, both of them breathing heavily.

“Do we have time to—“

The sound of the doorbell interrupts him and Jaeduck quickly stands up from Seungho’s lap.

“That must be him.” he says and hurriedly goes to open their front door.

Seungho immediately fells the loss of Jaeduck’s body and sighs heavily. He needs to calm down, he takes a deep breath and begins to set the table. Jaeduck had already taken out their “fine china”, only used in important occasions, he guesses this occasion is as important as any other.

 Jaeduck comes back to the kitchen with Woohyuk in tow. He is dressed up in his usual old school fashion. They both are carrying a big box.

Seungho immediately goes to help Jaeduck and takes the box that the younger is carrying.

“Woohyuk you can leave the box in the living room.” He says while setting his box, which contained alcohol, on the kitchen counter.

“Hyung, Woohyuk-hyung bought us a gift.” Jaeduck tells him.

“Really?” He asks taken back. You didn’t have to.”

“Ah, it’s nothing really. I heard you guys like wine so I made a little wine cellar. Consider this as a belated housewarming gift.”

“Woha thank you, you really made this?” Seungho says while examining the gift. It looks fancy.

“Yes, I like making things I guess.” Woohyuk replies with a satisfied smile on his face before sitting down on the table.

Jaeduck had already began to platter their side dishes and the stew, he carefully set everything on the table and proceeded to sit down.

“Hyung, dinner is ready come sit.”

Seungho sits down next to Jaeduck and begins to eat.

He is still trying to come up with a conversation topic when Woohyuk asks, “So how long have you guys been dating?”

And cue to Seungho choking on Jaeduck’s food.

“Hyung! Oh my god.” The younger quickly stands up and pours him a glass of water.

“It’s okay, I am okay. It’s just…your question caught me off guard, Woohyuk.”

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to pry.”

“You didn’t, we are just not used to someone asking us that directly. We’ve been together for eight years now.” Seungho says while taking Jaeduck’s hand in his.

Woohyuk looks at both of them and smiles, “I am glad you found someone, Seungho.” He says.

“Thank you.” Seungho replies with shyness.

“I always thought nobody would stand your messy ass.” Woohyuk says suddenly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh, you jerk.”

“Tell me Jaeduck, does he still cut his toe nails in the kitchen table?”

Jaeduck snorts at the comment. “Only every chance he has.”

“Right and does he still put barely able to eat leftovers in the fridge instead of throwing them in the trash?”

“Hey!”

“He does!”

“Does he still has that mole in his—“

“Yah!”

Jaeduck laughs loudly while clapping and nodding his head.

“Guess he still is the same old Tony then.”

“How dare you! You come to my house, eat my food and then dare to criticize me!”

“I brought a gift.” Woohyuk says, justifying himself.

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Seungho replies back.

“Hyungs!” They both turn to Jaeduck who was laughing along “Let’s keep things civil, alright?”

They both go back to quietly eating the food the younger had prepared.

“So Woohyuk, are you dating anyone at the moment?” Seungho tries to sound casual as he asks Woohyuk about his personal life.

“Yes actually…I met someone recently,” He turns to Jaeduck “remember that guy I told you about?”

“Oh, the one with the coffee shop next to your place?”

“Yes! I invited him over and we had dinner in my rooftop and then…well” he laughs “things kind of happened.”

“How romantic! I am so happy for you!” Jaeduck replies, excitement showing in his face.

“Wait wait wait, what guy? What coffee shop?” Seungho asks taken back, how the hell did Jaeduck knows all of that.

“Woohyuk told me about his cute neighbor and I kind of suggested he should go for it. I am so glad you did by the way. Show Seungho-hyung a photo.”

Woohyuk pulls out his phone and passes it to Seungho, showing him a picture of a tall man next to a smiling Woohyuk.

“He is handsome, isn’t he?”

Seungho focuses on the guy’s face and yeah he has to admit he is pretty handsome.

“Yes, he is.” Woohyuk smiles at his reply. “I am happy for you, does he treat you well?”

“He does, he is very nice.”

 “Maybe one day we all should have dinner together.”

“Next time is my threat, how about in two weeks? I’ll cook and you can bring the drinks.”

“I think that is an amazing idea, isn’t it hyung?”

Seungho nods in agreement, suddenly feeling more comfortable.

Then the rest of the dinner goes smoothly. Seungho and Woohyuk talk about the past but their relationship is never bought up by neither of them. Jaeduck asks Woohyuk about home decoration and tips since they want to renovate their apartment in the near future.

Woohyuk doesn’t leave until late at night, he calls a taxi and Seungho offers to wait with him until it arrives.

The two are outside of the complex waiting when Woohyuk says, “I am glad that you found someone like Jaeduck. He is really nice.”

Seungho smiles at him, “I am glad too, he is very good to me. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“I am saying this because I know you will hear these kind of things in the future but,” he pauses and looks at Seungho in the eyes. “It’s nobody’s business but yours. You don’t need to give any explanations about what you two do in your privacy. I hope you live a happy life with him Seungho. You two make a really cute couple.”

Seungho can’t help but tear up at Woohyuk’s comment, it was the first time someone ever said that to him that wasn’t a fan or someone trying to mock them.

“Thank you. I hope the coffee shop guy is good with you too. I wish you happiness Woohyuk.”

“You know, I felt really bad that day…the day I said we should stop.  Truth is, I didn’t want to screw up our friendship. But I did care a lot about you Seungho. I still do.”

“I do too…I hope we can still be friends.” Seungho says sincerely.

“Of course we can, we will see each other in two weeks.”

When the taxi arrives they say their goodbyes and hug.

“Don’t be a stranger again.” He says. “Ask Jaeduck for my number.”

Seungho nods and watches as Woohyuk walks away from him. He waves him goodbye and goes back to his home.

He finds Jaeduck already washing the dishes and humming a song. Seungho walks towards him and gives him a back hug.

“I love you.” Seungho whispers before kissing Jaeduck’s neck.

Jaeduck turns to him and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips, “I love you too.”

“Leave that, I’ll clean tomorrow. Let’s go to bed, I want to show you how much I love you.”

The younger blushed and smiled, “Yes, sir.”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> this is it, i hope you guys can comment or give me a kudos. i love both tohyuk and toduck so i wanted to write something about these two ships being canon at some point.  
> also full disclaimer: this is fiction and i am not implaying that tony and woohyuk stopped talking or anything like that  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
